


Goodnight

by Kitkattu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: The dull pain that lingers after you've been through so much hurt...It seems to linger forever, huh?But you will be strong.You can grow from it and eventually it will be gone.Move forward towards the future, into the morning light.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get some stuff off of my chest about recent feelings and thoughts that I know won’t quite go away for awhile. Got kind of reminded of what I decided so I thought it best to write it down some way.

This is goodnight  
To the sour and sweet memories  
Of yesterday  
Still as fresh as ever

Goodnight  
To the anxiousness you never knew  
That swallowed me; Broke me into two  
No escape was ever thought of

Until tonight  
When I finally gained some courage  
Still afraid of consequences  
But not of what I would lose

Because what was there wasn't there anymore  
The love was gone; the fire no longer burned  
It was just dark and empty and cold  
No place that I could ever call home

But goodnight  
I never want to see you cry  
But I have to say goodbye  
Because I can't tear myself apart anymore

This has happened too many times  
I've weathered way too many storms  
Just to feel myself drowning  
Because I was too blind to ignore

The way you ignored me  
And all of my feelings  
Pouring in my whole soul  
Just to watch it spoil over

But I don't want the hull of my heart broken  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
I don't want to be betrayed  
By the ones who use love in vain

I'm going to turn around  
Away from the tempting lure  
And face the shining clouds  
Who had always been there for me before

So Goodnight  
And good morning tomorrow  
With the sun shining on you  
Ringing in the new day

Goodnight  
You won't miss me like I wanted  
But I shouldn't hope to be begged for  
Because I have to move forward

Goodnight  
Sleep tight  
May the morning be bright  
For the both of us  
Without each other


End file.
